Be Careful What You Wish For
by RmeGamr
Summary: Have you ever heard that saying, "Be careful what you wish for?" Well Hitsugaya Toshiro is going to be learning first hand what that saying means when a girl appears and begins to take over his life. And what the hell is Kuchiki Taicho going on about? Toshiro X OC


This is my first fic and it's based on an idea I've had for years. Flames shall be put into a heating pad for my dogs kennel, thank you!

_*Italics are thoughts*_

It had been almost eight years since the war with Aizen and things were finally beginning to settle down around the Seireitei. It was a bit hard going at first when Kurosaki Ichigo, Soul Society's ally and friend, had begun dating the Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, but eventually people had begun to accept it. Just like they all were kindly accepting the not so secret relationship between a certain noble captain and his red-headed lieutenant.

All of the Thirteen Court Guard Squad captains were currently in the Grand Hall standing before Yamamoto Soutaicho. As much as the captains hated to admit it, they all silently agreed. '_The world_ _has become incredibly boring in the few years, and much too quiet.' _Hitsugaya Taichou thought dryly. He quieted his thoughts as he continued listen silently to the Soutaichou and his fellow captains discuss their former enemies, and their current status yet again.

Just as they finished discussing matters concerning the arrancars and their government of Hueco Mundo via Los Noches the captains moved to begin a discussion of real world assignments, but as soon as the topic was brought up it was immediately interrupted by a bright flash of light bursting in the center of the room, blinding all the captains instantly.

The light faded slowly, and as it did the captains looked around for the source of the disturbance, many of them with their Zanpakutos at the ready. In the center of the hall stood a solid black egg-shaped mass. Its surface was smooth and shiny and it seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. Sounds of disbelief were heard as they slowly turned their gaze to Hitsugaya, "Hitsugaya Taichou!"

Everyone stared toward the youngest captain with shocked eyes. Buried deep within the young captains chest, was a thick white chain. Hitsugaya stared at his chest before following the chain with his eyes to find that the source of the chain was (of course) connected to the mysterious egg in the middle of the room. A shiver wracked his body as said eggs surface began to ripple.

All eyes turned back to the egg and the whispers rose frantically with comments of, 'What the hell is going on?' and 'What is that?' being heard more clearly than anything else in the otherwise deathly silent hall. The egg's surface continued to move as if it were fabric caught in the wind. A seam opened up across the rippling surface before it fell away in a black heap to the floor to reveal a person curled up in the center of the collapsed shell. The captains stared in mute shock as the being in front of them seemed to yawn. It slowly uncurled itself and stretched languidly on the floor revealing that the being was a female. The creature wasn't dressed in much. In fact, the only clothing she wore was cut into a sort of tank top that stopped just above her navel, and the only thing that seemed to be holding the small piece of material over her very large chest was a set of laces going through the front. Her shorts were scarce on material as well and made of the same unidentifiable leather. The shorts only extended halfway down her thighs and were held in place by a simple leather belt. She had strange sky blue tattoos around her neck, wrists, and ankles that seemed to be forming a chain of diamonds. The only other mark on her body was a tattoo on the back of her right shoulder forming the words 'As One' in beautifully scripted kanji.

The captains stared silently at the young female on the ground, until Kurotsuchi found his voice "Is that a tail? And am I wrong or does it have ears too? Oh, I would very much love to study it. May I please have it?" With Kurotsichi's words everyone took a better look at the strange girl and sure enough, they all noticed a wheaten gold fox tail and large foxlike ears upon her head. The twelfth squad captain moved towards the small being, but was held back by a cautious hand belonging to Ukitake.

"Perhaps you do not remember, but that young girl is still attached to Hitsugaya Taichou. I believe we should refrain from moving her until we can remove the chain from our fellow captain." Kurotsuchi looked put out, but didn't argue and remained silent.

Unohana Taichou moved towards Toshiro. "Now, let's see about getting that chain out, shall we?" As the fourth squad captain moved towards the young captain a growl reverberated throughout the room. Everyone but Hitsugaya and Unohana took a small step towards the petite creature, ready to strike, but as it raised its head their looks turned to that of cautious confusion. The chain, it seemed, had its origins in the throat of the creature on the floor.

As the captains looked on in confused silence, something began to happen. The chain, starting at the creature's throat, began to turn the color of blood that seemed to progress along the chain. A gasp was heard and people looked to Hitsugaya, only to notice the same thing was happening to the chain in his chest. The chain seemed to be drawing the blood of the two towards the center. As the blood reached the center of the chain and combined, the chain began to glow. When the glow subsided a few moments later, the chain had turned a third and final color that most closely resembled a bright, pale gold.

The chain began to shimmer and slowly faded away. They turned once again to the creature on the floor and her eyes slowly blinked open revealing bright emerald green eyes. She looked at her surroundings to gaze at the captains, but her emerald eyes finally landed and fixed on Toshiro. An excited smile appeared on her face and she jumped forward, racing towards the young captain at full speed. She jumped into his arms, knocking him to the ground, and hugged him tightly.

Her soft, lilting voice rang through the hall as she nuzzled his neck, "Finally! I've found you, Master!" Everyone stared….. "WHAT!?"

Toshiro was just as confused.


End file.
